Gajeel's Demons
by NEMESIS-THE AVENGER
Summary: Gajeel really cares about Levy, and vice versa. But Gajeel has inner demons, and won't allow himself to get close to the little bookworm. Will the two get together? Possibility for NaLu later! RATED T FOR SWEARS
1. Chapter 1

This is my very 1st fanfiction, so be nice to me please! This is a story that I had an idea for while listening to "Demons" by Imagine Dragons. I OWN NOTHING!

It was a warm, sunny day in Magnolia City. Levy McGarden was on her way to the guild. She was skipping along, with a new book in her hands, and humming the song, "On Top of the World". Her orange dress floating up a little with each step, and her sky-blue hair bouncing up and down on top of her head. Not paying a whole lot of attention to the world around her, being caught up in humming her song, and thinking about her brand new book, she didn't see the dark form until she crashed into it, landing on her butt, dazed and startled.

"Hey! Watch it, Shrimp!" A gruff voice said, "You should pay more attention to where you're going."

Levy looked up to see the tall, dark figure, and exclaimed, "Well, you should've moved out of the way, Gajeel!" (AN: I've decided to make Levy a little bit sassy. For funsies)

Brown eyes stared up to meet red, as Gajeel bent down and helped her up onto her feet. Dusting herself off indignantly, she looked up at the iron dragonslayer, and with a huff, she thanked him for helping her up. She started to keep walking, before she heard him say, "Hey, Shorty. Mind if I walk with you?" She shrugged, trying to ignore the blush that was surely covering her face. The dragonslayer took that as a yes, and fell into step next to her. The two of them walked for a bit, before Levy spoke up,

"Hey Gajeel, do you plan on going to the spring harvest festival in a few days?" Ley asked, hoping the answer would be yes; for, after the festival itself, there was a huge dance under the rainbow cherry blossom trees. And she had fallen for Gajeel, but wasn't sure if the large, and rough dragonslayer felt the same.

Gajeel just shrugged "I dunno. If Lily wants to go, then maybe. Why do you ask?" He saw the embarrassment on her face before she quickly looked away. "Oh no reason. I was just curious." He knew she wasn't saying something, but decided not to push it.

Not long after, they arrived at the guild and went their separate ways, Gajeel to the back corner, where Pantherlily was waiting, and Levy to talk to Lucy about her new book. As Gajeel sat down, Lily looked at him with a smirk.

"So, I see you walked Levy to the guild. Did you too have fun?" The exceed said, winking at Gajeel, who was not amused. "Shaddup, cat," the dragonslayer growled, "she just bumped into me, and we just walked her cuz we both going the same direction."

"Mmhm," the exceed said, taking a drink of his juice, "So did you ask her to the spring festival yet?" He asked with a grin, "It would be a great chance for you to tell her how you feel."

"No, I didn't. I'm not the dancing type." The charcoal-haired man said, "Besides, I doubt Shorty would go with me anyway. She'll probably take her damn accessories instead. His tone turned bitter, and he glared at the two 'accessories' who were currently hovering around Levy. "Fucking lap dogs." He grumbled, taking a couple of gears out of his pocket, and biting into one. "Besides," he said, his mouth full of iron, "I'm not good enough for her."

"Why don't you let her decide that for herself?" Pantherlily asked.

"Hmph," was the man's only reply, as he turned to look at the little bookworm that he cared for so much.

Yay! One chapter! Love it? Hate it? Thoughts? Please review, and I'll try to post a chapter 2 soon, if you guys like it! **Bonus fortuna vobis in vita! (Good luck to you in life!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Thanks to those who reviewed, it's appreciated. Your reviews give me the motivation to keep writing. I own nothing! Onto the story!

It was lunchtime at the Fairy Tail guild hall. A certain small, sunny figure was making her way tentatively over to a particular corner table, her heart in her throat. She was going to ask a certain tall, dark, and brooding dragon if he would go to the spring festival with her. And if he didn't say yes, then she would take Pantherlily instead. At least if she took him, Jet and Droy wouldn't have a huge fight about her with each other. She shook her head with a sigh, and picked up the pace. She reached their table, and cleared her throat. The two looked up from their respective meals at her. She put her tiny hands behind her back and took a deep breath. She opened her mouth to ask, only to be interrupted by Gajeel.

"Whatcha want, Shrimp?" he grated, food falling out of his mouth. His ruby eyes fixated on her curiously.

Levy took another breath. "Wouldyouliketogotothespringfestivalwithme?" She said quickly, her face hot. She looked down, nervous about his response.

"Whatdya say? Speak slower." The iron dragon growled. Pantherlily, having understood what she said, and seeing her discomfort, repeated what she said.

"Would you like to go to the spring festival with me? Right Levy?" His deep voice asked, soothing Levy's nerves. She nodded, still looking at her shoes. The dragonslayer looked at her, realization dawning on his face. His inner dragon roared with glee. His mate wanted his presence somewhere. But the man didn't think it to be a good idea.

"Nah. I've got things to do. I'm actually about to go on a solo job. Since Lily here wanted to go. Sorry, Shorty." He said, a tinge on sadness coloring his tone. His inner dragon growled dejectedly. She looked up, and the song "Demons" came to mind when she saw a hint of sadness, regret, and something else; something dark and a little bit frightening in his crimson eyes:

_**I wanna hide the truth**_

_**I wanna shelter you**_

_**But with the beast inside**_

_**There's nowhere we can hide**_

_**Look into my eyes **_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**Don't get too close**_

_**Its dark inside**_

_He's trying to protect me from himself. Even though he doesn't have to. _ She thought sadly, straightening her shoulders, and looking over at Pantherlily, and after taking a breath, she plastered a smile on her face.

"So would you like to go with me instead, Lily? Since Gajeel isn't going to be in town, and I don't want Jet and Droy to fight." She asked, masking the sadness in her heart with her cheerfulness.

"Of course, Levy." The little black exceed said, not fooled by her act, but he wanted to go anyway, and her reasoning was sound enough. "I'd love to."

"Great! I'll meet you there at eight." The little bookworm said, as she turned on her heel and raced out of the guild, her blue hair bouncing behind her. After she had left, Pantherlily turned to his friend with a frown.

"A solo mission? Really? You're just avoiding telling her how you feel because you have poor self-esteem." The exceed growled angrily. "I like Levy, and I'll be happy to go to the festival with her, since you don't have the balls, but she wanted to go with you!" By this time, Lily had grown to his full size, though his voice remained at a quiet growl. "You need to man the hell up Gajeel, before you lose her." With that, the exceed shrank back down to his normal size, and used his wings to fly out of the guild, so the dragon slayer could think.

Ta-Da! Chapter 2! Love it? Hate it? Thoughts? Improvements? Review to keep the story alive please! And I know, the lyrics weren't in order, I only had her think of what applied in the story at that moment. And: **Bonus fortuna vobis in vita! (Good luck to you in life!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! I'm supposed to be doing homework…. But I'm stuck…. So it's writing time until my mom sends me feedback. Onto the story!

Gajeel was furious. He stormed out of the guild, after grabbing a short, easy job request off the board. He stomped home, growling the whole way, his ruby red eyes burning with a fierce furor. His mind working in overdrive. _I have balls. But I'm not good enough for her. I've done so much that's unforgivable. I hurt her. I've killed people. I'm the worst person for her._ He thought to himself as he stalked home, indignation saturating every pore. Upon reaching home, he unlocked, then kicked in the door, slamming it behind him. He filled a few pockets with iron for the road, grabbed his fire starter, a couple thousand jewel, and threw some clothes and a blanket in a bag. Tying it shut, he ripped the door open, only to find the bookworm standing there, her hand raised in preparation to knock. She stepped back, startled at first, then regaining her composure, she looked up at him. Seeing the pure anger on his face, she began to smell slightly like fear, snapping Gajeel out of his anger. _I don't want her to fear me ever again. _He thought, taking a deep breath. He stepped outside, closing the door behind him, with a lot less force than he was about to close it with. So instead of a loud _**SLAM**_, it closed with a loud click.

"So what're you-"he started to ask, only to be cut off.

"I'm here because I want to go to the festival with you. I don't know why you're protecting me from yourself, but you don't have to. I'm a big girl. I can handle it. Not to mention the fact that you've proven yourself to be good many a time. So why won't you let me get close? Why won't you let yourself open up to me? We both know that you have feelings other than anger, but why won't you show them? It'll be ok, Gajeel. Please. Just come with me to the festival. I appreciate Lily accepting my offer, and I'm sure he'll be a good date to take, but I'd rather go with you. Please, Gajeel." She looked up at him, her voice pleading, and her chocolate eyes wide with hope. She looked adorable. It was hard to say no to those coffee-colored eyes. But he had to. He didn't deserve her. He took a deep breath, and slumped his shoulders.

"Sorry, Shorty. I'm no good for you. I'm a killer. So runaway, because I'm no good for you. Now I gotta go. I have a job request to complete. Goodbye, Levy." And with that, he walked past her, shoulders slumped, his inner dragon roaring at him for leaving his mate when she wanted him there, and for ignoring her pleas and turning his back on her. He looked down, as he walked, his one hand shoved deep in his pocket, the other gripping the drawstring of the bag slung over his shoulder with white knuckles.

Suddenly, he was turned around with the kind of force he'd have expected from Salamander, not Shorty. She stood on her tiptoes, and looked him dead in the eye, her dark bronze eyes shining with a burning light. A light that made him feel warm. And oddly…. Hopeful. He also noticed a faint glimmer of tears. Tears of anger and sadness. Her tiny hands were gripping his jacket, the knuckles white with the force. Then, suddenly, she jumped up a little, and planted her lips on his briefly, then she was gone. He looked at her, stunned. Her face was pink, and his felt warm.

"Wha-wha-what w-was th-that f-for!?" he finally managed to stutter out, absolutely flabbergasted. Though his inner dragon was pleased. She just looked up at him, with tears flowing down her cheeks, and a determined smile on her face, she took a step closer, grabbing the hand from his pocket, and wrapping both of her petite hands around his enormous one.

"I don't care what you've done in the past. I only care about now. And now, I want you to come with me to the festival. I know you're trying hard to shelter me from your demons. But I don't want you to shelter me. I want you to let me help you get rid of the demons. Let me chase away the demons, Gajeel. Let me in. I can help." She looked up at him, with her deep brown eyes shimmering with tears.

Gajeel shook his head, and turned back around, putting his hand back in his pocket, feeling her lingering warmth. "I'm sorry, Shrimp. No one can help me. Not even someone as bright as you. I need to let you go. You're too good for me. Please. Go. I don't want you to get hurt." And with that, he walked away, into the woods. Without a backward glance, he disappeared, with the feeling of her gaze on his back, the memory of her lips, and her gaze etched in his mind as he walked away from his mate into the gloom, his head down, and inner dragon roaring with sadness and anger at the man for turning away.

The end for now! Reviews please? I'll update as soon as possible! **Bonus fortuna vobis in vita! (Good luck to you in life!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! Sorry it took so long!

Levy Mcgarden was furious. She had poured her heart out, and swallowed her pride for the iron dragonslayer, and he just went and LEFT! She stomped into the guild hall, and went straight to the library, pausing only to write an enchantment on the door to keep out Jet, Droy, and anyone else who might've wanted to talk to her about the festival; excluding Lily, because she was going with him, and she didn't want to be rude. She stormed her way to the back corner, not even pausing to grab her favorite book, not needing to, because she knew exactly where it was, and she grabbed it with ease as she passed. Reaching the back corner, she flopped into her armchair, and opened the book. Levy scanned the pages, but she didn't take in a single word. She let out a growl of frustration, slammed the book shut, and threw it on the table next to her. She stood up, and stormed out of the library in a huff. Walking up to the bar, she slammed a hand down on the wooden surface, getting Mirajane's attention. The white-haired barmaid walked over, cleaning a glass.

"What can I do for you, Levy" she asked with a cheery smile, hoping to cheer the bookworm up.

"What mission did Gajeel go on?" Levy growled quietly, her fists clenched in determination.

The barmaid smiled, having an idea of what Levy was going to do. "This one," she said, handing Levy the request. "Good luck. Bring the idiot home." Mirajane chirped, and then went back to serving the other members, leaving Levy flabbergasted that it had been that easy. She turned and walked over to where Lily was playing a game of checkers with Wendy. Coming up behind him, she cleared her throat, catching the attention of the two sitting there.

"Wendy, may I borrow Lily for a moment?" she asked, a bright smile plastered on her face, the request behind her back.

"Of course!" Wendy said, smiling, as she had heard the whole exchange a minute ago. Levy thanked her, and her and Lily stepped outside for a moment to talk. Lily, (also having heard the exchange between the book worm and the barmaid) spoke first,

"So I'm guessing I'm being invited on this little adventure to go drag Gajeel back early?" He asked, his little arms crossed, using his Aera to be at eye level with Levy.

"Yes. Would you please come?" Levy asked, hope coloring her tone.

"Yes. I'll come. Let me finish my game of checkers, which won't take too long, and I'll meet you wherever." The exceed said, deactivating his Aera, and walking back inside.

"I'll meet you at the train station at," the blunette looked at her watch, "noon, ok?"

"Deal," he said, and walked back inside the guild, while Levy started back towards her apartment to pack. She was going to bring the iron dragonslayer back. No matter what.

Sorry this took so long! I've had a lot of homework and chores, and emotional stress in life recently. I don't know when I'll update again, but this story isn't over yet.


	5. NOT A CHAPTER

I'm sorry, but this isn't a chapter. I have writer's block and no motivation to work on this story right now. I've been going through some things, and just haven't been able to write. I also have exams coming up, and I can't afford to fail them. So I don't know when there will be a new chapter. Thank you to everyone who has continued to follow this story despite the infrequent updates, and everyone who has favorited and reviewed thus far.


End file.
